


Jercy Story Ideas Up For Adoption

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: I have come up with quite a lot of Jercy AUs in my free time but i'm just to lazy to write it down. Feel free to borrow the idea and write about them if you want, as long as you don't claim the idea as your own. If you want to know more about a specific AU just ask or me.





	1. One Piece AU

The 7 Reyna, Nico and Will are a part of a pirate crew together in search of the One Piece. A lot of them have Devil Fruit powers.


	2. Siren AU

Sirens and Siren like creatures exists in the modern world, they have to keep their identities a secret, they actually adapted pretty well to the modern world, except for the fact that occasionally they have to search for unsuspecting human prey. Siren!Percy (Warning: Dark!)


	3. Grimm AU

 You need to watch the show to understand this a bit, but basically the AU is just about the lifes of Percy and Jason as wesens.


	4. Scientists AU

Percy is a Marine Biologist and Jason is an Ecologist. They work together and flirt a lot.


	5. Pirate AU (Pirate Captain!Jason/Siren!Percy)

Bored Siren!Percy makes a deal with Pirate Captain!Jason where in return for him joining Jason crew he agrees to protect the pirates at sea with his Siren powers. Cue hilarious shenanigans. (Fyi my version of Siren!Percy isn't a merperson but more like a bird shapeshifter).


	6. Star VS The Forces Of Evil AU

Because Percy and Jason makes a perfect Star and Marco respectively. (honestly I find this one stupid).


	7. Around The World In 80 Days AU

Based off of the book version (and several cartoon adaptations), set in the 1800s where Jason plays the role of Phileas Fogg and travels around the world in 80 days (I haven't exactly thought of a reason why yet, but it's not a bet like in the book) with Leo as his companion, on their journey in India they met Percy, a half Brittish Indian who joins in on their journey.


	8. Playing Card Theme AU

Where the King Of Hearts (Jason) and the King Of Spades (Percy) decided to unite their kingdoms through marriage.


	9. Little Red Riding Hood AU (Wolf!Jason/Red Riding Hood!Percy)

I have two different ideas for how this could go, one is a story based off of Hitoshizuku x Yama's song 'The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood', and two is based off of the original dark version of the fairy tale.


	10. Indonesian Dutch Colony AU

Jason, a Dutch soldier meets a native freedom fighter named Percy. They formed an unlikely friendship and possibly something more. (Warning: Possibly Dark).


	11. Yandere Simulator AU

Percy as Yandere-chan and poor Jason as Senpai.


	12. No title (Victorian Era, Rape/Noncon)

Set in the Victorian era. A poor penniless Percy Jackson is being forced by his stepfather to dress up as a female maid and get a job in a mansion. There, he meets Jason, the mansion owner's son, who discovers his secret and agrees not to tell anyone. Unfortunately, Jason wants something in return. (Rape/Noncon).


End file.
